


Forget-Me-Not

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [15]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, I like to think that Louis knows his flowers, doesn't have to be shippy but you can take it like that if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 15 - Flowers are a great bonding experience.
Relationships: Clementine & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Flowers
> 
> Louis is a good flower boy and Clementine is a good bug girl in my heart :)

"Hey, what's your favorite flower?"

Louis and Clementine are sitting on the steps of the school, waiting for dinner to be ready.

"What a random question," Clementine muses.

"I'm a random guy," Louis replies, smiling cheekily.

Clem playfully rolls her eyes, and gives Louis a slight nudge. "Okay, "Random Guy", tell me what yours is first."

Louis chuckles. "Woah, someone's feeling sassy today. Alright, but I gotta warn you, I'm being serious about this."

She's confused, but she nods anyway.

"Violets."

"Violet?"

"No, plural. _Violets_. Violet herself would never believe me if I told her that," Louis says, looking over at that aforementioned girl sitting with Tenn.

"Huh," Clementine hums, also looking over at Violet. "I can see why."

"Wow." Louis deadpans.

Clementine smiles brightly at him, glad he got caught in her joke. "I'm just kidding."

Louis grins back, cheeks a bit heated from seeing Clementine's smile. "I know, but now it's _your_ turn. What's your favorite flower?"

Clementine thinks for a moment.

"I don't know the name of it."

Louis leans back and cracks his knuckles. "Don't worry, I can help you out. I happen to have a PhD in Flowerology."

Clem scoffs. "Is that even a real thing?"

Louis shrugs. "Maybe."

"Right." Clem thinks again. "It's those really small, blue flowers with tiny yellow circle in the middle."

"Are they usually bunched up together?"

"Yeah, the ones I've seen were. I think."

Louis pauses for a moment, before suddenly brightening with realization.

"Aha! You're thinking of Forget-Me-Nots!"

"Forget-Me-Nots?" she repeats.

"Yeah! They were really popular back then. If I remember correctly."

Clementine smiles, happy that she now knows the name of her favorite flower.

"I can see why."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
